A la misma hora y en el mismo lugar
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: A la misma hora en el mismo lugar, Él iba cada tarde para verlo pasar, El doncel abrazado con el hombre aquel,Y él enamorado de ese doncel… *yaoi*


**A la misma hora y en el mismo lugar**

_D_oncel hombre fértil, capaz de tener hijos

_A la misma hora en el mismo lugar,  
Él iba cada tarde para verlo pasar,  
El doncel abrazado con el hombre aquel,  
Y él enamorado de ese doncel…_

Eiri Uesugi, un guapísimo hombre rubio de ojos dorados observó en silencio, oculto desde la distancia, a la pareja.

El más hermoso joven que existía, un bellísimo doncel. Bello como pocos, y con una sonrisa angelical que hacía que todos lo miraran. Tomando de la mano a aquel hombre que era su pareja. Ryuichi Sakuma, un guapísimo hombre de cabellos verdes y ojos azules, de expresión y mirada sensual.

Aquel hermoso doncel y el hombre hacían una pareja perfecta. Ambos sonrientes, ambos hermosos, ambos libres.

_A la misma hora en el mismo lugar,  
En la misma mesa y en el mismo bar,  
Dejaba el corazón llorando por amor,  
Por ese amor que le quitaba el sueño, la vida y la paz..._

Como todas las noches los observó. El corazón de Eiri se contrajo como todas las noches de dolor. Se contrajo de dolor mientras los veía, abrazarse y demostrarse su amor. Sólo bebió un poco, apenas un par de copas.

Observó al doncel y al hombre pararse, y los siguió a la salida aún en la distancia, aún oculto.

Se besaron Ryuichi y el joven doncel, y se despidieron con infinito amor.

Eiri los vio partir cada uno por su lado, pero él aún tardó un poco más en partir e irse por su camino.

_Y luego por la noche él volvía a casa,  
Un beso, una caricia de quien lo esperaba,  
Siempre el mismo reproche, su mirada ausente,  
Siempre la imagen de él, dueño de su mente..._

Eiri entró a su casa. Un hermoso doncel de cabellos rosas y ojos violetas, el más bello joven de sonrisa cándida y corazón puro salió a recibirlo. Era su esposo, su querido Shuichi Shindou.

Eiri le sonrió apenas y el joven lo besó y lo abrazó. Eiri le devolvió tanto el beso como el abrazo, antes de dirigirse a bañarse para acostarse a dormir.

_Y luego otra vez, despierto en la cama,  
Tratando de olvidarla, abrazado a su almohada,  
De nuevo esa pregunta: "dime qué te pasa?"  
Y él que le responde: "nada, hasta mañana..."_

Eiri no podía dormir y su amado Shuichi se dio cuenta. Le acarició con su mano el pecho y recostó su cabeza sobre él.

- ¿Te pasa algo Yuki?

Le pregunto el pelirrosa cantante al rubio escritor. Eiri le besó los cabellos y negó la cabeza.

- No me pasa nada, amor, duerme, hasta mañana.

_A la misma hora en el mismo lugar,  
Él volvió esa tarde para verlo pasar,  
El doncel como siempre con el hombre aquel,  
Y él que se moría por ese doncel..._

Como todos los días ahí estaba Eiri, viendo a la hermosa pareja caminar de la mano, riendo y demostrándose su amor. Y su corazón cada vez gritaba más de dolor, porque él amaba realmente a aquel doncel que estaba de la mano de Ryuichi Sakuma.

_A la misma hora en el mismo lugar,  
En la misma mesa y en el mismo bar,  
Al final le escribió una carta de amor,  
Con lo que hubiera querido decirle y no se atrevió..._

Eiri miró a la pareja desde su apartada y casi oculta mesa del bar. Mientras los veía, reír, bailar y besarse, entre caricias y abrazos, escribió una carta, escribió una carta con todo lo que su corazón sentía, pero que no era capaz de decir.

Los volvió a ver marcharse a la hora de siempre, la misma despedida cariñosa, el mismo beso ardiente. Esperó un rato después que ellos se fueron, para él también marchar a su hogar.

_Y luego por la noche él volvía a casa,  
Un beso, una caricia de quien lo esperaba,  
Siempre el mismo reproche, su mirada ausente,  
Siempre la imagen del dueño de su mente..._

Al entrar a su casa como siempre Shuichi salió con una sonrisa a recibirlo, y como siempre se repitió el proceso. Un ardiente beso, un abrazo, una sonrisa, un baño juntos y acostarse a dormir ambos.

Shuichi se quedó dormido de inmediato, pero Eiri Uesugi, conocido como Yuki Eiri, no, él se quedó observando a su amado pelirrosa.

_Y esa noche en silencio se fue de la cama,  
Guardó en una maleta lo que le quedaba,  
Le puso a su esposo la carta en la almohada,  
A ese amor infiel, al que tanto amaba..._

Dejó la carta que en el bar había escrito sobre su almohada, beso los labios del dormido pelirrosa, con una lágrima de tristeza en sus ojos. Y tomando su maleta se dirigió a la puerta. Miró hacia atrás y sus ojos quedaron por algunos momentos fijos en la hermosa figura que dormía en la cama. Para luego, limpiándose otra traviesa lágrima que salió de sus ojos con una mano y con una triste sonrisa en sus labios y en sus ojos, partir cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas para no volver jamás.

_Y se fue despacio para no volver,  
Se marchó en la noche del domingo aquel…_

Y nuevamente ahí estaba Eiri oculto en las sombras, viendo a la pareja pasar ahora sí completamente libres, ahora sí completamente felices. Ahí estaba Ryuichi Sakuma agarrado de la mano de aquel hermoso doncel, de aquel doncel de cabellos rosas y ojos violetas, de aquel doncel que se llamaba Shuichi Shindou.

_Pero cada tanto lo veían pasar,  
A la misma hora y en el mismo lugar..._

**Fin**

(En cursiva, la canción _A la misma hora, en el mismo lugar_ de Pimpinela y los personajes son los de Gravitation ^^)


End file.
